The present invention relates to a camera capable of recording photographing information of the camera together with photographed images, and more particularly, to a camera capable of recording also information about photographing position of the camera utilizing a satellite positioning system typified by GPS (Global Positioning System).
Recently, there have been increased opportunities wherein various cameras are used by an individual, a traveler and a cameraman. Further, development of apparatuses handling GPS data (position information) has been accelerated by popularization of car navigation.
In addition, there have been proposed various cameras each being capable of recording information about photographing position of the camera utilizing a satellite positioning system based on GPS.
For satisfying a demand for recording a photographing position of a camera together with photographed images, various proposals have been made so far. For position information from the current GPS receiver, however, it is naturally necessary to be capable of receiving electric waves from a GPS satellite. However, electric waves can not reach the places in a room, in a "valley" between tall buildings or in a tunnel, and thereby a photographing position can not be traced, making it impossible to print position information on images.
Even if it is possible to print, position information from the current GPS receiver has an error which is considerably big, which do not satisfy the object to observe accurately and other objects.
Though various proposals have been made for satisfying a demand for recording photographing information of a camera together with photographed images, all information are not necessarily recorded. Therefore, there are some cases wherein such recorded information are not sufficient when considering to do other different processing.
In some cases, information can be obtained accurately but in other cases they can not be obtained accurately, depending on the photographing direction or the photographing attitude of a camera (the attitude in scenery and the attitude in a portrait of a person), because sensitivity of a sensor that senses photographing information varies depending on the direction photographing attitude of the camera. In this case, a scenery in the photographing attitude for a scenery means that the longitudinal direction of a film is made to be horizontal for photographing and the photographing attitude for a portrait of a person means that the lateral direction of a film is made to be horizontal for photographing.
Since photographing information of a camera is recorded together with photographed images, when characters are superposed on recorded images, the characters are sometimes difficult to be recognized when images are bright.
A condition for a handy camera is not that photographing information can be recognized after development of a film following photographing, but is that the photographing information are displayed on a display section and can be recognized from the outside of a camera in the course of photographing.
The invention has been achieved for solving the problems mentioned above. Namely, a first object of the invention is to offer a camera capable of recording necessary photographing information including a photographing position of a camera clearly and accurately together with photographed images.
In the conventional apparatus, there has been a problem that a position can not be traced if the position is away, even slightly, from a location where a GPS receiver is installed though a position in that location can be traced. Further, there have been made various proposals for satisfying a demand for recording a position of an object to be photographed together with photographed images in photographing with a camera. However, there currently is a distance from a photographing position to an object to be photographed, and there is no way to correct this.
The invention has been achieved in view of these problems awaiting solution, and its second object is to offer a position measurement apparatus capable of tracing a position of an object being away from a GPS receiver, and to offer a camera equipped with a function of recording information capable of tracing a position of an object to be photographed and recording it on images.
In the aforesaid camera equipped with a function of recording information, there is a problem of how to control photographed images. The more the number of frames of photographed images is, the more difficult the control and retrieval of photographed photographs are.
The invention has been achieved in view of these problems awaiting solution, and its third object is to offer a filing device for photographic images wherein control and retrieval of photographed photographs are easy.